1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display devices, and particularly to a flat panel display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices are increasingly popular in use as computer monitors and televisions. Most current flat panel display devices utilize liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display panel technology. Referring to FIG. 7, an LCD device 100 often includes a power supply 105, a gamma voltage generator 106, a timing controller 101, a scan driver 102, a data driver 103, and an LCD panel 104. The power supply 105 supplies a drive voltage to the gamma voltage generator 106. The gamma voltage generator 106 supplies gamma voltages to the data driver 103. Each gamma voltage corresponds to a gray level in consideration of an electro-optical characteristic of the LCD panel 104. The timing controller 101 supplies the scan driver 102 and the data driver 103 with a gate start pulse and a clock signal correspondingly. The scan driver 102 sequentially drives gate lines of the LCD panel 104 based on the gate start pulse. The data driver 103 receives grayscale data (contains R, G and B data), latches the grayscale data in synchronization with the clock signal, and corrects the latched grayscale data in accordance with the gamma voltages. Then, the data driver 103 converts the corrected grayscale data into analog data and supplies it to data lines of the LCD panel 104.
However, most current gamma voltage generators cannot apply appropriate gamma voltages suitable for each signal containing the grayscale data from various peripheral devices because the gamma voltages are predetermined. As a result, the LCD panel presents color distortion of a displayed image originating with a peripheral device, deteriorating quality of the display image.
Therefore, a flat panel display device is needed that addresses the limitations described.